


In His Arms

by brat_leabhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, differs from canon but not an au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brat_leabhair/pseuds/brat_leabhair
Summary: Remus Lupin hadn't had many close friends during his first three years at Hogwarts. Until now.I don't know how to write summaries help.., this is a basic wolfstar fic, featuring Snape being a little bitch. Tune in for more.





	In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, to introduce the characters (although you already know who they are haha) and to get an idea of the relationships. I know they're prooobably OOC but hey its my first fic, don't judge. Please leave a helpful comment or some constructive criticism!

As usual, James Potter and Sirius Black were in the Hogwarts grounds, ganging up on a greasy boy named Severus Snape, althoguh they preffered to call him Snivellus. Their laughs were loud, and pretty obnoxious, Remus thought, as he watched from an opening in the entrance to the grounds. He didn’t know any of the boys particularly well yet, however he had heard unsettling rumours about Severus. Rumours which said that he was an aspiring death eater, a follower of a dark wizard known as Voldemort. For this reason, Remus almost thought Severus might deserve his mistreatment, as he threw up conjured slug on the base of an oak, but he looked so vulnerable and helpless that he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the scrawny boy. Remus watched uncomfortably as Sirius levitated him up into the tree, hooking the little Snape on a branch like a Christmas tree bauble., thinking that surely he couldn’t have done anything to deserve this. Then James, who Remus recognised as he was from the same dorm, flicked his wand, and sent a spell which snapped the branch that Severus clung to, and laughed as he fell. This was enough to cause Remus to yell.

“Stop!”

James and Sirius whipped their heads round, so eerily in sync that Remus’ heart skipped a beat. Sirius turned back to Severus and aimed his wand at him, causing the boy to run away immediately. Then he turned back to Remus, and the two approached him.  
“Do you know who that is?” asked James, who didn’t sound angry, as Remus had expected.  
“Uh,” he said, looking down, “kind of? That’s Severus Snape, right?”  
Sirius nodded. “He’s a death eater.”  
“Well, yeah, I heard about that too, but that’s not true. I-I mean, it’s true he wants to be, but Voldemort doesn’t recruit people that young, surely.” It took all of Remus’ willpower not to stutter. James and Sirius looked at eachother.  
“Why did you tell us to stop?” asked James. He looked genuinely confused.  
“You were hurting him, and he looked defenseless, and-”  
“Well, yeah, but he’s a slimy git who worships a murderer who calls himself ‘Lord Voldemort’, so why does it matter?” said James.  
“Yeah,” continued Sirius, “He deserves it, don’t you think?”  
“Why does that mean you get to abuse him?” replied Remus, who found himself getting annoyed, “It’s not up to you to decide that he deserved to vomit slugs.”  
“Why shouldn’t it be up to us?” snapped Sirius.

Before Remus could answer, an authoritive voice called out from behind the three. Remus turned to see a very cross Professor McGonagall, and trailing behind her a snarling Severus Snape.  
“You three,” she shouted, “to my office. Now!”  
The three boys in question exchanged glances moved to follow the professor with their heads hung low. Severus looked awfully pleased with himself, his eyes gleaming maliciously, and suddenly Remus didn’t quite feel like defending him anymore.

Once they reached McGonagall’s grand, neatly organised office, she instructed them to sit on the three chairs opposite her desk, while Severus Stood smugly beside her.  
“Severus here tells me that you two, Mr Potter and Mr Black, chased him across the grounds, jinxed him and levitated him into a tree-”  
Sirius spoke up, “Yes, Ma’am, but he-”  
“Do not,” shouted the professor, “interrupt me, Mr Black! You are in enough trouble as it is. Mr Potter, can you explain your actions?”  
“He was being a dick to Lily, professor-”  
“Language, Potter. Lily Evans?”  
“Yes, professor, she was telling him to leave her and he tried to grab her so-”  
“Liar!” yelped Snape.  
“-so we tried to stop him and he ran off.”  
“And you followed him?”  
“Yes.”  
“And jinxed and put him in an oak tree?”  
“...well, yes but-”  
“Potter, whatever happened between Mr Snape and Miss Evans was not your business, and it certainly does not give you any excuse to harm a fellow student.” She turned to Remus. “And what is your involvement in all of this?”  
“He was helping them,” said Severus.  
“What?!” exclaimed Remus, “no, professor I had nothing to do with it.”  
“It’s true, professor, he was the one who told us to stop!” said Sirius in his defence.  
The professor turned to Severus, and asked, “are you telling the truth, Snape?”  
He nodded earnestly, and suddenly Remus really regretted defending him.  
“Very well, then,” sighed McGonagall, who was ignoring the boy’s protests, “the three of you will each serve detention with Mr Filch tonight, who I’m sure you are well acquainted with since your last detention, Mr Potter and Mr Black. Be at his office by nine o’clock. Now, classes are starting soon, so hurry along, now.”  
The two boys looked outraged, while Remus was still shocked by Severus’ false accusation. Why would someone even do that? Surely he didn’t benefit from it, he thought. 

“You see why we hate him now, right?” sighed James, who looked sorry for himself.  
“I’m… starting to get the picture, yeah.” replied Remus, who still wasn’t quite sure that he agreed with their actions. Then he remembered something.  
“Hey, did you mention Lily Evans?”  
James perked up at this, causing Sirius to snort. James ignored him.  
“Uh, yeah. Why?” said James, trying to sound casual.  
“Oh- nothing, it’s just that I’m friends with her. Kind of.”  
James’ tone darkened. “Oh, really?” he glared. Sirius laughed and threw an arm over him.  
“Come now, Prongs, don’t get too jealous of poor Remus” he cooed, his mocking tone clear and present. James poked him in the ribs, and Remus laughed.  
“Don’t worry, we’re just friends. She’s not exactly… my type.”  
This only seemed to annoy James further, and he moved in front of Remus, walking backwards to talk face to face.  
“Are you kidding? That girl is everyone’s type! Have you even seen her?” James exclaimed, before colliding with someone who was standing near the wall, causing the two of them to fall dramatically to the hard stone floor of the corridor, with James on top of the accidental victim. He rolled over with a groan.  
“Shit, why didn’t you move-” he began, then stopped dead as the girl began to get up.  
“Hey, Lily,” said Remus politely.  
“Hey, Lily,” purred Sirius mockingly.  
“Hi there, Remus. Fuck off, Black. Watch where you’re going next time, Potter.” said Lily, dusting herself off.  
“I am so sorry, Lily, shit-” began James, his face tomato-coloured, but before he could continue Lil began to walk off down the corridor with her friend, Alice. The two were giggling about something, and Remus was sure he could guess what. Meanwhile, James was still to rise from the floor, as he stared hopelessly at Lily’s shrinking figure.  
“Need some help?” asked Remus, holding out his hand to assist James, who accepted it.  
“Cheers,” he said.  
Sirius was still sniggering. “Merlin, Prongs, your face-”  
“Shut the fuck up, Padfoot”  
Remus was confused. The names Prongs and Padfoot were undoubtedly unusual to him.  
“Where the hell are these nicknames even from?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“You think those are weird?” said Sirius, smirking, “how’s ‘Wormtail’? That’s what we call our friend Peter.”  
“Peter Pettigrew?” asked Remus, “I think he once sat on some cake I left in the common room.”  
“Actually, he ate it then told you he sat on it so that you wouldn’t find out,” said James, who was grinning now.  
“Damn, I was looking forward to that.”  
“So, what class are you at?” asked Sirius. “I’m at Divination.”  
“Uh, Muggle studies I think”  
“Hey, me too,” smiled James, “let’s head and let this loser get to his bullshitology class.”  
“Uh, okay. Bye, then”  
Sirius smiled. “See you.”  
And they went their separate ways.


End file.
